To Remember
by LittleFoxDemon
Summary: Kagome thought her brothers passed away eight years ago. That was until she saw them alive again. One problem though.. They don't seem to remember her. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

**_To Remember:_**

A/N: New story, again! This is a story with the Shichinintai and Kagome. I'm not sure if there will be pairings. Anyway, enjoy the prologue!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Inuyasha… If I would… Then… Well… Never mind…

---------------

"Run, Kagome! Run away as fast as you can!" Kagome gasped in horror when her Brother was hit by another arrow. He had already four arrows in his back and he still kept on fighting.

She just couldn't stand it, she could do nothing. She was a weak little girl, she couldn't help her Big Brothers. She just watched how they were slaughtered one by one. She knew what was going to happen. They would be beheaded, every single one of them. Her Big Brothers would die. And she couldn't do a thing, after all she was seven years old; to young to fight an army of three thousand men.

She felt a warm liquid on her cheeks and she realized that it where her own tears pouring down her face. She wanted to help them so badly, but if she did she would break the promise she made to them, _'Never run into battle, until we say you can.__ Promise us.__ Okay?' _She remembered how she had laughed and nodded.

"Kagome, Aniki said you should run!" She heard her other brother yell at her. His beautiful kimono was ripped to shreds. Normally he would always have a happy expression, but right now it was replaced with a serious look on his face.

She wanted to run, but she knew she couldn't abandon her brothers. She wanted to believe they were going to be all right, but she knew better; they were going to die. They hadn't told her to run if they knew they were going to survive. They knew it too; this was their last battle.

Four of her seven brothers were still alive. She knew it was already too late. They were always better when they had each other.

"Damn sister, start running; we know you're hiding behind the trees. _Please_!" She realized it was very important to them if she lived, especially when she heard one of them say 'Please'. She knew how he hated to be polite to her, so she was shocked to hear it from him.

She quickly turned around and ran as fast a she could. She heard her Aniki, the leader, scream "Don't die on me!" and she knew it was over for her most loving brother. Even if he hated, no, scratch that, despised women; he had loved her with all of his heart.

The last thing she heard was an axe, cutting something, or rather someone. She wanted to go back, so she made her way back to the clearing, where it had happened. To her big horror she just had to see how her Aniki was killed. "NOOO!!!!"

-----------

"NO! Don't take him away from me!! Please!"

"Kagome! Kagome, wake up, sweetheart. You are having nightmares again."

Kagome opened her eyes to see her mother standing beside her bed, with a worried expression on her face. Her mother sat down on her bed and wiped the tears from Kagome's cheek. "Honey, is everything all right? You have been having these dreams more often."

Kagome let out a shaky breath. "It was worse than ever, mom. This time I saw them die."

Her mother sighed. "Kagome, it's a thing from the past; try to forget it, how difficult it is, you have to try."

She laughed at that and muttered, "As if that could happen so easily…"

Ms. Higurashi stood up and walked out of the room. "Oh, and Inuyasha is waiting downstairs for you."

She gasped, "What!? I haven't even started packing my stuff, yet!"

She heard her mother laugh at her little rampage.

---------------

"Damn… Kagome, what took you so long?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "Sorry Inuyasha, I still had to pack my stuff."

Inuyasha replied with a, "Keh." And walked towards the well.

Kagome waved to her mother and jumped inside the well.

---------------

She was happy with the sight that greeted her; Miroku, Sango, Shippou and Kirara were all standing by the well, waiting for Kagome's return. "Kagome-chan, you're back! It has been three weeks!" Kagome felt arms slowly wrap around her. _'Sango-chan.'_

"Well, I'm okay now. I'm still having nightmares, but I couldn't resist to travel again with you guys."

"Kagome-sama," she turned around to see Miroku with a worried expression on his face, "are you sure that you want to travel any further?"

"Well-"

Inuyasha cut her off, "Keh, if she says she can travel, she will travel. End of discussion."

"Then, let's head back to the village." Sango said, while walking to the village.

---------------

"So…" Kagome began, "anyway news?"

Miroku spoke up. "It seems that Naraku has hired some kind of group."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at this. "Hired? Why would Naraku want to _hire_ someone?"

This time Sango spoke up. "Well, we're not sure… Maybe they aren't hired. Inuyasha said they smelled like graveyard dirt."

"But," Kagome began. "couldn't it be Kikyou."

"No," Inuyasha's voice cut in, "she has the same scent, but… Somehow… This seems _different_."

_Now,_ she was confused. "Different? How so?"

"I don't think they are from clay, but I think they are from flesh."

Kagome gasped in horror. "You mean?"

"Yes," answered Miroku for her, "they are probably revived with a shikon shard."

Kagome was worried, _very_ worried, they couldn't have more enemies than they had now! "Miroku," Miroku turned his head to Kagome, "can you tell me more about this group."

"Well, I've heard they are human. They are a group of seven man. But there are already two dead. Kouga told us he killed one named Kyoukotsu and we heard Sesshoumaru talking about some Mukotsu, if I'm correct." Kagome was shocked. _'I know these names. But where do I know them from?'_

"Keh, they are just some stupid group with weak bastards." Inuyasha stood up and walked out of Kaede's hut.

"Well then," Sango said, "let's go find this group of humans."

Kagome laughed, "I just got back and I have to go again."

Finally Shippou spoke up, "Well, Kagome. Be prepared. I've heard they are very dangerous enemies."

"I will, Shippou."

And with those last words, she walked out of the hut.

---------------

"Kagome, I'm tired. Can I sit on your shoulder?" Kagome put Shippou on her shoulder and stopped to get something out of her backpack. She smiled when she found the thing what she was looking for. "Here you go, Shippou, I brought you a lolly."

Shippou smiled happily at Kagome while he began to eat his lollypop. "Thank you, Kagome!"

"Shh, I smell something." Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha sniffing the ground. "They are here. I smell three of them."

Kagome didn't like this at all, it scared the hell out of her. They came closer… and closer… closer…

Inuyasha spoke up again, "I want to take that braided guy, he's the leader. Sango you take the one with the kimono and Miroku you take the last one. Kagome; you and Shippou stay behind."

Kagome refused, "What! Why? I want to fight too! It's-" She stopped talking when she saw the people who were standing before her. Her mouth was dry. She couldn't find the words… _'Their names… What where their names again?'_

"My Aniki's… Suikotsu, Jakotsu and… Bankotsu! "

The braided boy, Bankotsu, replied with a, "Who the hell are you?"

---------------

Ouch, that must hurt… You see your, supposedly dead, friends after almost nine years, and they don't even remember you. Ah, well, I started a new story. I had this in my head for a very long time, but I didn't know how to write this story. So I just started writing it. Here's the result: This is the prologue, not the first chapter.

_Fox_


	2. Chapter 1: Suikotsu

A/N: I must apologize for the long wait. So, I'm sorry, my lovely and cute reviewers and readers! (School has been killing me, homework is SO boring!) But, of course, I want to thank you all, because you sent me beautiful reviews! (or only alerted me.) -smiles- Oh, by the way: should there be any pairings? If you think there have to be a pairing in this; please tell me who and why, but I'm not sure if I'll ad them. Anyway, on with the story! Have fun reading! -waves-

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha… -cries silently in a corner-

**To Remember**

-----------------

Kagome was shocked. _'__H__e doesn't remember me?'_

Inuyasha had lowered his sword and looked at Kagome as if she was an alien. "Kagome, you know these guys?"

"Err… Well," Kagome stuttered, she had no idea what to say. Whispering the last part, she quickly said, "How can I say this? Err… I… Can I explain this _another_ time?"

From the other side, Bankotsu and his two brothers were staring strangely at Kagome. Bankotsu was thinking, _'Who is this girl and how does she know us?'_

"Aniki."

Bankotsu was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his brother call out to him. "What is it, Jakotsu?" He replied.

Jakotsu grinned at his Big Brother and asked, "Are these guys enemies of Naraku? And who is that girl?"

"Those are exactly my thoughts, Jakotsu," Bankotsu replied. He turned to his other brother, waiting for an explanation, "What do you think, Suikotsu?"

Putting a finger to his chin, as if deep in thought, he replied, "I'm sorry, brother; I don't know…"

"You know, " Jakotsu suddenly said, "isn't this girl just one of Renkotsu's fuck-buddies?"

If he hadn't been standing with the enemy right now, he would be laughing his head off. Instead, Bankotsu hit his brother on his head. When Jakotsu 'Ouch'-ed, he quickly told his brother to be quiet, because the enemy was looking at them.

"Oi! When are you going fight!? I'm waiting," when Bankotsu heard the voice yelling over at him, he realized it was that of the enemy.

Inuyasha didn't really need an explanation from Kagome, he just wanted to fight!

"Bankotsu," Suikotsu turned to his Aniki, "what should we do?"

"I would love to fight," Bankotsu replied, "but… we can't right now, we're outnumbered. We should take a hostage."

"Oh! I have an idea, Aniki! Take the cute one with the dog ears!!" Jakotsu said grinning.

"No. We will have to take an easy target. Like the little Kitsune Youkai." Bankotsu replied, irritated.

"Or maybe," Suikotsu cut in, "the girl? She doesn't look very strong. And by the way her companions treat her, she is a good friend of them all."

Bankotsu smirked, "That's decided then! Suikotsu, you drop the smoke bombs, and Jakotsu, you have to distract the enemy. I'll take the girl."

-----------------

Inuyasha was still waiting for an answer. He knew his enemies were discussing. But even his sharp hearing couldn't catch what they were saying. He was shocked when he saw smoke surrounding him. He couldn't see thing. He smelled that the enemy came closer. Finally, he saw something! He coughed, "Miroku! Sango!" Shocked, that he couldn't find Kagome, he quickly asked, "Where's Kagome?"

At that moment he heard a scream. Kagome's scream. He cursed, "Shit," and tried to follow the sound of her voice. However, he was blocked by a guy. _'Or is it a girl?' _Quickly pushing the thoughts away, he pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

Jakotsu had to react really fast. He was just on time to block Inuyasha's sword with his Jakotsutou. It was hard to attack the two humans and the demon at one time. When he discovered that his brothers were gone, he quickly fled away.

-----------------

"Shit!" Inuyasha screamed out. This wasn't supposed to happen! He wanted to fight those damn guys.

Sango looked worried at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, calm down." As if she had read his thoughts she said, "we didn't want this to happen either, we didn't even know this would happen."

Miroku, who was silently praying, opened his eyes and stood up, he walked to Sango and put an hand on her shoulder, and squeezed it in reassurance. "It's going to be okay."

"Okay?" Inuyasha said while glaring at Miroku. "_Okay_!!? How can you say that! Such a ridiculous thing! They have taken Kagome, and we're going to be **OKAY**!!?" Inuyasha was really angry. How could that stupid monk say they were going to be okay?

"Anyway," Sango cut in, before he could say something else, "let's head back to Kaede's. There is nothing we can do right now. All we can do is pray and make a plan."

-----------------

Blue eyes opened slowly. Blinking, Kagome moved to sit up. She felt… dizzy. Taking in her surroundings, she asked herself, _'__h__ow did I__ end up in this place again?__ Oh yeah… I remember.__' _

"So, finally awake?" Surprised that she hadn't noticed someone here before and scared that there _was_ someone in this room, she slowly turned around to see a man sitting beside her. _'__Suikotsu__!'_ She sighed in relief. She blinked slowly when she realized that she was staring at him. "Err… Yeah, I'm awake."

"That's great." He smiled sadly at her. "I must apologize, because of me you are here."

She shook her head quickly and stuttered out, "N-no! Err… Don't apologize!" Shaking her head in frustration, she continued in a soft voice, "it's my own fault after all.. If I could protect myself better, I would not have been caught."

Shocked that she was even speaking to him, he tried to find an other thing to talk about. Because he didn't know what to do, he shoved his food to her. "Here you go."

Raising an eyebrow at the food, she looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"You have to eat too. Right?" Suikotsu explained.

She mouthed an 'Oh' and accepted the offer with a, "Thank you."

Suikotsu felt sorry for the girl. He knew his other part loved to kill people. But he didn't. He was a doctor, but he couldn't even stand blood. Still, he had decided to stay with his brothers. They were just normal people, who had to kill for money. Well, maybe not normal, because, they _loved_ to kill.

"Suikotsu," Kagome said softly, but quickly pressed her hand to her mouth. He hadn't told her his name!

Shocked to know the young woman knew his name, he replied with, "Yes?"

"Err… Well, where are the others?" She quickly responded.

"Oh? My Brothers? I don't know where Ginkotsu and Renkotsu are. But Jakotsu is in the other room and Bankotsu is hunting for food." Adding a smile, he said, "and I'm here to watch you."

At that moment, Jakotsu decided to walk in.

"What the-" He looked at Suikotsu and saw something was different about him. "I see you are your 'good side' again?" He sighed frustrated, and added angrily, "and Bankotsu no Aniki has told us that we're not supposed to speak with the woman."

"I was just having a nice conversation with the young lady." Suikotsu replied.

Jakotsu shot a glare at Kagome. Meanwhile, Kagome was feeling very uncomfortable. It looked like Jakotsu wasn't very happy she was here. Remembering him, he always hated, no scratch that, _despised_ women. When he killed, the first people he killed where women.

"Ugh… Whatever. But Aniki is back." With that, Jakotsu walked out of the room.

Suikotsu turned back to Kagome again. "I apologize for my brother's behavior."

He stood up and walked over to Kagome, pulled her up and said, "Let's eat. Dinner is ready. I'm sure you are very hungry."

Kagome smiled at the man and walked out of the room, with him following close behind.

-----------------

A/N: Sorry, this was a short and _very_ boring chapter. -sigh- I wanted to make it longer, but, like I said, school has been **killing** me; I have so much homework!! But better a short chapter than no chapter, right? Anyway, in the next chapter, Renkotsu will finally make his appearance and probably Ginkotsu too. -grins- And Bankotsu will finally speak to her. Oh, and Jakotsu will be a lot nicer to her later. But I didn't want to make him too OOC.  
You probably want to know the meanings of the Japanese words I used:  
Aniki - Big brother  
Kitsune youkai - Fox demon

Well, see you later!  
_Fox_


	3. Chapter 2: Worries

A/N: I am **SO** sorry! It took so long. And even now it's not a long chapter! I feel so bad... T.T

Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Inuyasha.

-----

Walking angrily into Kaede's hut, Inuyasha shot an angry glare at the old woman sitting beside the fire. Sango and Miroku shot each other worried glances. They quietly sat down before the old miko.

Kaede looked around, she was missing something, or rather someone. Raising an eyebrow she said, "where is Kagome?"

Clearing her throat, Sango decided to speak. "She is abducted, Kaede."

Kaede's eyes widened, "oh, dear. That's not good," she muttered to herself.

Inuyasha growled at that and walked out of the hut. Climbing in a tree and sitting on a branch, he thought of Kagome. _'I wonder how Kagome's doing… I hope nothing serious happened to her.'_He sighed deeply. Closing his eyes, he quickly fell asleep.

-----

Walking into the 'dining room,' Kagome noticed that the Shichinintai were staring at her. She heard Suikotsu cough and she immediately snapped out of her thoughts. He guided her to her seat and she sat down.

She looked at all the food in front of her. It was so many! But that was to be expected when you gained money from killing people, especially if you _loved_ to do it.

She looked around the table, recognizing the faces. There was Jakotsu in front of her. Suikotsu beside her, Ginkotsu wasn't sitting on a chair, because he was too big. She noticed that Bankotsu wasn't at the table yet. Right when she thought that, he walked in.

Sitting down, he looked at the girl. He blinked, as if trying to remember who she was again. After a moment his eyes lit with recognition and he smirked. "So," he said, "are you enjoying your stay?"

She glared at him. "Why am I here anyway?"

"Oh?" He replied. "Getting straight to business I see. _Kami_, you're no fun at all!"

She frowned at his weird answer. It looked like he was someone else, and not her Aniki who had been killed such a long time ago.

"Anyway," he said, "let's eat. I'm starving!"

-----

After the meal, Kagome was guided back to the room by none other than Jakotsu. Bankotsu had told him to watch her, he had glared at her in response. When they walked inside the room he closed the door behind him an sat down. She, too, sat down and was thinking about what she had to say. Not knowing what to say, she began to observe him a bit. He still wore kimono's she noticed, but instead of his usual pink ones, he now wore a yellow one.

Noticing her stare, he glared at her, "what?"

Startled out of her thoughts, she stuttered, "N-nothing."

Not satisfied with her answer he said or rather yelled, "no! Not nothing. You were staring at me."

Refusing to let it pass, she angrily stood up and pointed a finger at him, "look mister, I can't help but stare at you, because this is a big, empty room, with only **you** inside. What am I supposed to do? Stare at the walls or something?"

A little taken aback by her answer, he mumbled something under his breath, it sounded suspiciously close to 'damn woman.'

There was the awkward silence again. However, this time Jakotsu was the one to break it.

"What is your relationship to the demon?"

"Inuyasha, you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Y-yeah." Kagome could swear she saw his face becoming red. She grinned, "we're friends, why do you ask?"

"No reason." He answered quickly.

Kagome didn't want to drop the topic so she asked, "You like him, don't you, Jakotsu?"

His eyes widened, and he finally looked at her. He was indeed blushing a little bit. "How do you know my name?"

Not wanting to lie again, she told him, "I know you from when I was little."

"What?"

"You heard what I said. I know you from when I was little. You guys were killed eight years ago, I was there when it happened. I was your little sister, Kagome."

Realization hit him. So that was were he knew her name from. "Then… Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't want you guys to find out by telling you. I just want you to remember me. Though, I don't like it when you are all so hateful towards me. Especially you, Jakotsu. I always knew you hated women, but you were always kind to me."

His eyes softened, "you really are our little sister, aren't you? I'm so happy." He pulled her into a hug. "We were afraid that you were killed too." He released the hug to look at her.

"Thank you." She said.

He grinned widely, "I can't wait to tell the others and then-"

However, he was suddenly interrupted, "No!" Kagome calmed down. "I mean no, Jakotsu. I don't want everyone to know. I want them to find out by themselves. If it's okay with you?" She said pleading.

He smiled, "If that is what you wish, Imouto."

"Thank you for being so nice." She stood up and sat down beside him.

"You're welcome." And with that being said, they both fell to sleep. Her head on his shoulder and his head on her head. It was a romantic sight to see.

-----

"It doesn't work!!!" Shouted an angered Inuyasha. "The more times I try to sniff her out, the more times we get a dead end."

"Maybe we should get some others to help?" Sango suggested.

"Like who?" He barked.

"I can name a few people." Shippou said. "For example, we can ask Kouga. I'm sure he'll be worried!"

"That wimpy wolf? No way!" Inuyasha replied.

"How about Kikyou-sama then?" Miroku suggested.

Inuyasha considered it. "We can ask her."

Sango decided to butt in. "There's no way we're asking Kikyou, he'll only be distracted by her."

"Hey!" Inuyasha said offended.

"Well, It's true. Inuyasha is a jerk. If one of his woman is not around, he'll go to the other." Shippou said, but was hit by Inuyasha. "That hurts, I can't help it I'm just a kid!"

"Then," Sango said, "how about Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha looked at her as if she was an alien. Sesshoumaru? Was she serious? "Are you for real? Sesshoumaru? He'll only kill her when he sees her."

"This Sesshoumaru won't do that against some harmless woman. Even if she is a filthy human."

Sesshoumaru stepped into the clearing.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and muttered, "speak of the devil."

Still, Sesshoumaru could hear it, but decided to ignore it.

Getting into a defensive stance, Inuyasha said, "What do you want?"

"This Sesshoumaru is interested in what you are doing here." He glanced around. "Without your little miko."

Sango exchanged a glance with Miroku and he nodded. "Sesshoumaru," Sango said while walking to stand before the large Inuyoukai. "Let's make a deal."

-----

Bankotsu was getting worried! He did not expect Jakotsu to be quiet around the woman. He actually thought Jakotsu would come out thirty seconds after being inside that room with her. No, he couldn't take it any longer! "Suikotsu, where are you? Come with me. There's something wrong."

"What is it, brother?" Suikotsu replied, worried. Sometimes it was so good to change to your 'good' form.

"We're going to check on that woman and Jakotsu, maybe he killed her." "Why don't you go there by yourself? I don't think you need me for that."

"Just come with me."

Walking through several empty halls, they finally made it to 'Kagome's' room. They opened, and were shocked for the rest of their lives.

Jakotsu was asleep with a _woman _by his side? Maybe the woman had poisoned him?

Moaning loudly, Jakotsu lazily got up. Noticing Bankotsu standing in the room, he greeted him, "Oh, hello, Aniki. What are you doing here?"

They were interrupted by a sound coming from a certain miko's lips. She yawned and got up.

Bankotsu was frozen with shock. However, seeing the miko stand up he got angry. "**What the hell is going on here!?**" He roared, loudly.

Jakotsu and Kagome both searched for an explanation. Jakotsu came up with an idea! "We're in love."

Kagome sweatdropped at the 'idea.'

Bankotsu didn't take the excuse though. "Jakotsu, you're fucking **gay**, for God's sake! Like hell I would believe that."

He grabbed his Banryuu (A/N: How the hell did that thing come in here? O.o) and pointed it at Kagome. "Now," he said, "if I don't get an explanation _fast_. I'll kill this girl, no matter if she is important or not."

Kagome gasped loudly.

-----

A/N: That was it already! Sorry for the short chapter. I had a writer's block. I was also very budy with my school (as usual!)

Next chapter: Will Kagome have to tell the truth? And what is the deal that Sango wants to make, will Sesshoumaru accept it? **Read and find out!**

_Fox_


End file.
